Tales of a monkey and a fox
by Vengark
Summary: This contains Ahri and Wukong e.e, if you dont like this, dont read this. Im writing short stories about this couple in adventures, friendship and romantic moment. If you like this, a favorite, follow or review is always accepted :D


Ahri walked through the city of Ionia, buying food. It was a great week for her. The days were spectacular in the league and had not lost any battle. The only thing that spoiled this day, was that it was about to rain. She had planned to spend the evening at home, enjoying the last day. Finished shopping, she was walking home. On his way, she would be thinking about how is his friend. He had a difficult week compared to her. He had plenty of defeats, he did not like at all. Perhaps seek to animate. Walking home, he found a figure lying on a tree branch. Ahri says smiling

"Hey! What if we do something? Much remains of the day!"

"I dont want to do anything" he said, "I had a horrible week and you know it."

"Cmon Wu!" Ahri said raising her arms "Tomorrow will be a new week, Forget it!"

Wukong was her best friend. Upon meeting him, she was impressed that he acts like a human, at least as standing and talking. She met him one day in the league, and for several months have been friends. They had countless adventures, jokes against champions and normal people , had together punishments and much more. Sh felt comfortable with him, because both are animals and feelings and conscience obtained by magic. Perhaps, it was all She could fully trust, while its secrets told and promised to keep them. Wukong also accepted her past and promised to be his friend. Although they were best friends, Ahri felt something. She Wanted to be something more than friendship. Multiple times she wanted to tell him, but always afraid, that he rejects this and their friendship gets ruined.

"No thanks," said Wukong in the tree "as I said, leave me alone"

"But Wu!" Ahri said in a childish tone.

The monkey ignore the latest. Ahri, seeing Wukong looked away and did not lose his arm, continued on herway. Although it was his best friend, sometimes he behaved worse than a child. He turned one last time to see if Wukong change my mind, but it was lying on the branch. "Stupid Monkey" and thought with a sigh. It took around 10 minutes to get home. It was near the forest and had a sufficient size to her needs. Although She wanted to be human, her animal instinct still predominated. She went inside and left the basket full of food. She had in mind to prepare something simple, a noodle soup with vegetables. While cutting vegetables, she heard some thunder and rain began to fall. Ignore it and continuous cooking. It's looking delicious. Ready to serve, were heard more thunder and rain fell with more intensity. To her mind came the image of Wukong enduring rain. She try to ignore this, he had behaved like an infant, but could not remove it from her head. Sighing, angry from herself, she took an umbrella and out of your home. It was pouring with pitchers. Placed her shoes and goes looking for Wukong. She returned to the tree where she found him there. Wukong was trying to hide from the rain with leaves of the tree.

"Ahri, what are you doing here? You'll get sick"

"Dont make me laugh. Look at you! You are totally wet"

"It's not the first time im in the rain..." Wukong sneezes. He decided look at Ahri and saw that she was staring at him. He tried to ignore this, but he gave up. He descend from the tree and lands near Ahri.

"You win ... lets go"

"I do not understand you sometimes ,we are not competing for anything," said Ahri taking Wukong left hand "Take your umbrella! You're much taller than I"

His heart began to beat harder. It wasnt the first time they hold hands, but this time was different. She felt it was time to tell, but it was not as easy as expected. Instead of telling words, decides to make other moves. Interlacing fingers with Wukong. The monkey looks, wondering what it was. Ahri only prevents glare. They walked a few seconds and came home Ahri. Wukong took off his shoes and armor.

"Wait here," said Ahri, entering.

"But why i have to ..."

Ahri will throw some towels. "You can walk into my home as any wet dog"

"I'm a monkey," said Wukong drying her hair.

"When you finish, sit at the table, I'll change clothes," she said smiling.

Finishing drying his hair, Wukong enters the house. The smell of the food makes marveled. He went to see who had a soup. Wukong savored. I thought out a bit, but heard the voice of Ahri, and quickly sat on his knees in front of the table. "

I'm ready!" She wore a gray T-shirt and shorts.

"That ... does not look for clothes here," said Wukong.

"Jiji, is Piltover. One day I went shopping in the city"

"Sometimes ... I can not understand humans and their clothes ..."

"Do not worry, only used here, is more comfortable than my dress forever"

"I think that the dress looks better" said Wukong

Ahri blushed slightly. "I... guess thanks! You must be hungry right? I have prepared something," Wukong was watching the house, waiting for her to bring him food. A few seconds back with two full Ahri noodle dishes. I hand him a plate and sat opposite him. Wukong took chopsticks and took a lot of noodles. They were delicious. "... You cook very good" said eating.

"Thank Wu!" Ahri said. "I thought you did not like so food" "Cooked or raw, I find delicious"

Ahri finished his plate while Wukong and was on the third. Just watch smiling as he ate. Ahri think if this was the time to say. I felt confident it was all or nothing.

"Well Ahri" said rising Wukong "I gotta go, thanks for everything"

"But where are you going"

"I must go to my master dojo, if im not there, surely he punish me" Wukong runs the door. It was still raining and it was getting dark. Ionia was in winter time and the days were much shorter. Ahri did not want to leave. she doesnt want to waste this valuable time.

"You're not going out in this rain," she said taking his hand "You'll get sick fool, and... I think your teacher knows you're here"

"How do you know that?" said turning.

"Uh ... Animal Instinct?"

Wukong sigh and said "Okay, I'll stay here"

"Very nice!" Dragging him inside"There's still a few hours before sleep ... and I want to ask you a few things"

"What kind of things?" Wukong said frightened.

"Do not worry!" Ahri sat him on the floor. They were in front, looking at each other.

"Well ... first I want to know why you want to be the best?"

"Haha ... because" he said smiling "It's something inside me that tells me to reach the top." This was a question, just to make you comfortable. Ahri decided to increase the grade. "Next question! Um ... have you ever in love?" "W ... What kind of question is that?" He said nervously. "Come on! Dont be afraid, at least someone drew us all, surely one monkey got your attention."

"Honestly, I have found myself too busy in my training to think about it, and in the jungle, that term does not exist, only exists who is the strongest and the female more fertile. But to answer your question, no, I have never been in love"

Ahri saw monkey cheeks flushed. He knew he was entering his friend's feelings. "Next question," This time, Ahri decided to risk even more. "What ... what attracts you most of myself ..."

Wukong blushed even more. He had in mind that Ahri will do a question like that. He tried to find the words. "Um ... what I like is ... uh ..." He trailed off for a moment. I was very nervous to think clearly. "I think ... that is ... the ability to cheer me up and make me smile in my worst moments." Wukong was silent, I had in mind more telling. Ahri expected to hear that. When they first met, Ahri attempt to seduce, to deduce him, if he wanted his body, like any man or his friendship is truth. All charms matched, but for her surprise, everytime Wukong was looking for peaches, deeper their desire, leaving gaping knowing this. She smiled atWukong's response. He felt that he had gone over inside and had a plan for later.

They spent a few hours and the night had come. They had talked and did not realize it got dark. Ahri lit candles while Wukong lit the fireplace. The rain did not stop. She goes to a closet and pulls out two sheets, to lie near the fireplace. Hands a savanna monkey and goes in search of cushions. Wukong is accommodated in the ground and cover your legs with the blanket. Ahri pulled the cushions in another room. She felt nervous whether to continue doing this. She was scared but did not want to keep this feeling any longer. Upon returning to the room, saw the monkey with his eyes closed and both hands on his head, hearing the sound of the rain hitting the roof, it relaxed him in a way. Ahri takes his blanket and sits next to Wukong, resting his head on his shoulder. The monkey opens his right eye to see. Instinctively, placed his right arm around her neck and hand on his shoulder, pushing her to his body. It wasnt the first time he did this, but this time was different. He wanted her close, feeling her warmth. His heart beat fast, and the nerves increased. Like Wukong, Ahri heart pounding and nerves increased. Do not know what to do. She had planned to go on, but in the act he was made difficult. Even ran through his head that this could ruin your friendship. But this did not stop her, this was the defining moment, all or nothing. Ahri stands with his hands and legs in between Wukong sitting, leaning back in his chest. Her cheeks flushed as she felt his warmth. The beats increased. Wukong nerves doubled. His mind was blank. Not knowing what to do, with his left arm around the abdomen Ahri, like he was hugging her. Ahri takes courage. She turned her head and their eyes met. Placing one hand on Wukong face. They approached slowly. He could see her flushed face. The beats were increasing every second and every second his lips approached. They close their eyes. His lips contacted. Ahri could not believe it, they were kissing. Her body was turning slowly and placed his other hand on the face of Wukong, while he surrounded her back with one arm and her head with the other. The beating seemed to not stop. Wukong had never felt this way. He did not want to get away from Ahri. Ahri's mind thought of nothing more than the kiss. She wished that moment were eternal, never be separated from Wukong. Ahri ends the kiss, she reminded herself to breathe. Opened their eyes slowly, seeing each other. Their noses still had contact. Ahri decides to kiss him again. She Would not leave his lips. Wukong, with her hand on her head, pressed to kiss harder. A few seconds passed and ended the kiss. They breathed through their mouths. Only rain and their heartbeat was heard.

"W... What did you do with me ..." Wukong said "... I never felt this way. I want to be around with you and not let you go..."

Ahri smiling said "I do not want to leave you Wukong. Rarely ... I've felt this way for someone ..."

"Hehe,'m irresistible right?" Wukong said smiling "Um ... you know, I'm tired, what if we sleep"

Ahri nodded. They lay in the same place, taking cover with blankets. Wukong placed his arm under his head and the other Ahri his waist. Ahri also embraces it. His legs also would contact. They looked for the last time before falling asleep.

"Goodnight Wu" she said. "Goodnight Ahri" Wukong said kissing her forehead.

* * *

><p>Yep, this is another AhrixWukong :3, I love so much this couple. This is a oneshot only :p... or maybe i will write more chapters, so "in progress" for now.<p>

If you loved this story, a favorite, review or follow is always welcome :D (and if i have mistakes, send me a message ;D)


End file.
